De enfermedad, delirios y regaños
by dana haruno
Summary: Un día normal en la vida de la familia Takamachi... tanto, que Vivio ya se sabe el protocolo de procedimientos.
1. De enfermedad, delirios y regaños

DE ENFERMEDADES, DELIRIOS Y REGAÑOS.

Estaba muerta. ¡Oh sí que lo estaba!

Apenas dieran las tres de la tarde; el Apocalipsis se desataría. Las trompetas sonarían, los siete sellos se abrirían, los jinetes cabalgarían libres, los infieles se convertirían y todo eso, en menos… ¿de media hora?

Se levantó de golpe…

Mala idea. Todo le dio vueltas, la cabeza estaba a punto de explotarle y de pronto su boca quedó seca y no pudo evitar desplomarse de nuevo sobre la gran cama. Realmente se sentía fatal, incluso podría jurar que si agarraba un diccionario y buscaba la palabra _desahuciar _ su foto, sin duda alguna, estaría en el bendito libraco.

Cerró los ojos. Sólo quería dormir, pero sabía que si no se movía de esa cama, entonces las cosas se pondrían muy feas y posiblemente su foto pasara a estar junto a la palabra _incinerar…_ incluso podía imaginarse la página; amarilla, con olor ha guardado y algunas roturas por tanto uso, y escrito en negritas se encontraría con dicha palabra:

**incinerar.**

(Del lat. _incinerāre_).

**1. **tr. Reducir algo, especialmente un cadáver, a cenizas.

Y justo a un lado, en el margen superior derecho, se encontraría su foto… o en el peor de los casos, la foto de su cadáver. Y muy posiblemente, también, cierto bibliotecario disfrutaría de leer precisamente _esa_ definición.

"Incluso pondría un ejemplar sobre un atril, abierto justo en esa página…" escuchó una voz al lado suyo. Abrió los ojos asustada. "creo que ponerle una campana de vidrio ayudaría a conservarlo mejor, y si hablo detenidamente con Hayate, estoy seguro de que podría poner una lámpara especial para su exhibición" Yuuno sonrió de manera cínica.

"¿Cómo entraste?"

"¿Eh? ¿Qué no te ha dicho Nanoha?"

"¿El qué?"

"Que me ha dado la llave del departamento para que venga acompañarla durante tus largas estancias en el mar dimensional…" el rubio se levantó del costado de la cama en donde se encontraba sentado y se acercó más a ella. "Se siente tan sola la pobrecita… deberías de verla cuando…"

"¡Muérete!" le soltó un puñetazo lleno de furia y celos, pero el golpe nunca hizo contacto. Yuuno había desaparecido. No había nadie más que ella… se asustó. Miro hacia todos lados, incluso abrió un monitor para ver la estancia y la cocina… nadie más… solo ella. "Es oficial. Necesito vacaciones." _¡Urgentemente!_

Cerró los ojos con pesadez al tiempo que soltaba un bufido. No solo vacaciones, si no también una visita con el psiquiatra.

El sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose le recordó que debía de salvar su delirante vida. Unos pasitos pasaron corriendo por el pasillo y escuchó la puerta de la habitación de Vivio abrirse y cerrarse… un escalofrío la recorrió por completo, cuando unos pasos más pesados y pausados se dirigieron hacia ella.

La puerta no tardo en abrirse.

"Ara, ara, ¿No fuiste a trabajar hoy Fate-chan?" Era la sorprendida voz de Nanoha la que venía desde la entrada de la habitación.

Se hizo la dormida. No supo que otra cosa hacer, el pánico no le dejaba pensar con claridad.

"¿Fate-chan?"

"Mmm" Se revolvió un poco antes de abrir los ojos con pereza.

"¿Durmiendo?" La instructora estaba de frente al armario y ya se había quitado el saco. "¿Qué paso? Tenía entendido que irías a una entrevista con Carim-san"

"Se canceló amor, así que decidí quedarme a descansar un rato." Se sentó y estiró sus brazos al tiempo que dejaba salir un bostezo_… el mejor que pudo fingir._

"Descansar…" La cobriza la miraba con una ceja arqueada.

"Sep"

Un silencio de varios segundos se plantó en esa habitación.

"_Te está analizando Fate… lo esta haciendo. Muy bien mujer, no te muevas, no respires, ¡NO PIENSES!"_

"¡Rayos!" Nanoha observaba furiosa hacia el armario "Se me olvido bajar esas cajas anoche" miró hacia su novia…_ hacia su pésima actriz y enferma novia_ "Amor, ¿podrías bajarlas? Eres mucho más alta que yo, y ahí hay algunas ropas que me gustaría que Vivio se pruebe"

"¿Justo ahora?"

"¿Qué ocurre? ¿La gran enforcer no puede rebajarse a tareas cotidianas?" la burla estaba impresa en esos ojos azules.

"¿O es que la as de ases no puede con una simple caja?" Respondió el reto. Los ojos azules se entrecerraron en advertencia.

"¿No piensas ayudarme?"

"Son solo unas ropas, mañana podemos hacer limpieza general y se las das."

"Yo quiero dárselas _ahora_. Dime, ¿Hay alguna razón por la que no te puedas levantar de esa cama?"

"_¡Ve por esa maldita caja!"_

"De acuerdo" suspiró y puso su mejor cara de indignación. "Solo quiero que sepas que me parece absurda e infantil una discusión por una caja" Se destapó y puso sus delcazos pies sobre el suelo… tragó saliva.

"_Muy bien Fate, tu puedes. Un paso a la vez. Primero levántate."_

Dejó a sus piernas sostener el peso de su cuerpo… Mala idea. Temblaban ligeramente.

"_Da más de dos pasos seguidos... ¡Pero en línea recta! ¡Línea recta!"_

Algunos problemas técnicos, pero pudo llegar hasta enfrente del armario.

"¿Qué caja es?" Puso su mejor sonrisa.

"La que dice primero auxilios…" Nanoha la fulminó con la mirada "Regrésate a esa cama. Llamaré a Shamal-san." Se dio media vuelta, pero Fate la tomó de una mano impidiéndole avanzar más. Bufó antes de encarar a la rubia. "¿Pasa algo?" Negó con la cabeza "¡Ah no! ¡Eso sí que no! ¡Se supone que estoy molesta! ¡Muy molesta! ¡Deja de poner esa cara!"

"¿Ya te dije que te quiero?"

"No vas a comprarme Fate Testarossa… ¡No lo vas hacer! Te he repetido hasta el cansancio que debes de comer y dormir bien, que no andes metida en tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, que te cuides un poquito más…que te quiero entera. ¡Pero parece no importarte!... ¿Qué harás si…?" Sus labios fueron callados por un beso tímido. "¡Nada de besos! ¡Te estoy regañando!"

La puerta se abrió dando paso a una Vivio algo apenada.

"Nanoha-mamá, Shamal-san ya llegó." Ambas mujeres la miraron asombradas. "Los gritos se escuchaban hasta mi cuarto y supuse que Fate-mamá lo había vuelto hacer" La rubia más alta se dio un golpe en la frente… que por cierto, no fue una buena idea.

"Vamos Fate-mamá" la niña la condujo hacia la cama "Yo también estoy molesta, por eso no te dejaré comer conmigo el pastel que compramos."

"En realidad te lo quieres comer sola…"

"Cierto, pero si te lo pongo como castigo no me sentiré tan mal nyahaha"

"Estas pasando demasiado tiempo con tu Nanoha-mamá… _mucho._"

_-_-_-_

Reposo absoluto por una semana…

Bufó molesta.

"Deja de quejarte. Te lo tienes bien merecido" Nanoha estaba leyendo algunos reportes al lado suyo. "El hecho de que tu hija ya sepa cómo actuar en estos casos debería de alarmarte."

Fate se acurrucó a su lado.

"Disculpa."

"Deja de hacerlo" la abrazo por la cintura "Sabes lo que puede llegar a pasar. No quiero verte en tal situación."

"No recuerdes eso."

"No me obligues a recordarlo."

"Esta bien. Seré niña buena. Comeré, dormiré y le dejaré a Signum algunas tareas extra."

"Dudo mucho que se queje."

"De acuerdo… y también cambiaré el cerrojo de la puerta del departamento."

"¿Eh?"

__-_-_-_-_-_

Aquí haciéndome presente y dando señales de vida.

Un pequeño shot con dedicatoria… no creo necesario decir para quién es.

Yo cumplo con mi palabra. Te dije que tendrías tu día blanco y aquí está… aunque sea por adelantado jejeje.

Bueno. Luego de la sección de avisos personales:

¡Volví! Sep, aquí estoy. "Quiero de regreso a mi novia" se encuentra con ciertos problemas técnicos, pero actualizaré lo más rápido posible.

Espero que el shot fuera de su agrado y ya saben:

UN review es igual a UNA musa feliz y una MUSA feliz es igual a ACTUALIZACIONES rápidas… así que, den clic al botoncito que dice "REVIEWS THIS STORY"

Sin más que decir.

Nos leemos luego.

Dana H.


	2. Cena

Cena con postre en la cama.

Hoy sería el día… no importaba nada… ¡ni siguiera que Vivio estuviera en la habitación de al lado! … hoy sería el bendito día. Ya había aguantado suficiente y por todos los dioses no era humano aguantar tanto.

¡Siempre era lo mismo!

Qué si Vivio se iba a despertar, qué si estaba cansada, qué si tenía que entregar informes, qué si de pronto caían visitas inesperadas, qué si Yuuno llamaba _casualmente_ a _esa_ hora, qué si… ¡ahhhhhhhhh eso no tenía nombre! Soltó un bufido.

Pero ya lo tenía todo planeado… _todo._

Unas cuantas llamadas por ahí, otras por allá… unos cuantos favores y promesas a Arf y todos los flancos estaban ya cubiertos.

Así que el plan _cenarse a la esposa_ dio inició en el justo momento en que Nanoha abrió la puerta principal y junto con su hija dijeron _¡Tadaima!_

De pronto el teléfono sonó. Era Lindy y sólo se necesito la frase _estoy pasando por Vivio-chan, saldré hoy con los niños, sería bueno un poco que convivencia entre ellos._ Después vino el turno de Hayate y su_ ne, Nanoha, olvídate de los informes, Vita tuvo una sobredosis de cafeína y ya los acabo._ Y lo mejor de todo, fue que Arf ya había avisado que Yuuno se había quedado sin línea debido a un _incidente lamentable._

Así que, la enforcer estaba con el campo libre.

Sonrió en pos de la victoria.

Apagó las luces de la sala y cocina y subió a su recamara en donde su _presa_ veía la televisión. Entró como todo los días, sin señal de que fuera algo diferente. Se metió al baño y se dio una ducha, se puso su pijama y se dio ánimos frente al espejo.

Salió caminando casual y se metió a la cama junto a la instructora que con el ceño fruncido veía las noticias.

"¿Pasa algo amor?" su voz sonó normal.

"¡De nueva cuenta nos dejan sin merito!" alegó molesta "Vita y yo terminamos de sacar a los sobrevivientes y ni una sola mención de la unidad en las noticias… no es que quiera que nos alaben, pero vamos, un reconocimiento es de educación."

"Bueno…" agarró el control remoto y apagó dicho aparato.

"¿Pero qué…?"

"Yo puedo darte ese reconocimiento…" La instructora tragó saliva. Fate se veía tan… tan… tan… ¡TAN!

"Fate-chan… no sabemos a que hora regrese Vivio…"

"Amor, yo tengo una idea de eso."

"Este…"

"¿O es que ya no te soy _antojable_?" Comenzó a besarle el cuello. Nanoha se erizó ante eso.

"Sabes que no se trata…" ahora le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja derecha. "Fate-chan…" bajo las manos lentamente hasta meterlas dentro de la camisa blanca del uniforme, acarició su vientre y trazó círculos en él. La cobriza soltó un ronroneo.

"¿Ves cómo si quieres?" ¡Y fuera botones! Desabrochó por completo la camisa quedándose ante la visión de los pechos de Nanoha sujetos por el sostén de encaje blanco. El sonrojo en la otra no puso ser disimulado. "No digas nada" la silenció al ver que replicaría "solo déjate llevar, por esta noche, déjate llevar…" bajó el cierre de la falda y la deslizó hasta sus pantorrillas. Besó todo lo que estaba al alcance: hombros, cuello, abdomen, vientre; las manos de la instructora sujetaban fuertemente sus cabellos rubios y la masajeaban.

Fate desabrochó el sostén y deslizó sus manos hasta la espalda baja provocando que la otra se arqueara. Llegó hasta sus caderas, contorneó sus piernas al tiempo que dejaba una senda de besos sin pudor alguno.

"Fate-chan… no… tranquila…"

"Shh… deja que la experta haga su trabajo." Rió bajito y continuó saboreando el postre que tenía para ella solita.

Las sabanas fueron presionadas dentro de los puños y las platas de los pies hicieron un arco, cuando cierta parte comenzaba a ser estimulada. Se deshizo de la estorbosa falda que aún colgaba y de paso de la ropa faltante. Estaba deseosa, hacía mucho que lo esperaba y nada la detendría. Se detuvo un momento para admirar lo que tenía enfrente suyo; no importaba lo que otros pensaran o creyeran, Nanoha era hermosa, toda ella lo era, no había un solo rincón de su cuerpo que no lo fuera. La otra por su parte, se había quedado quieta, conteniendo la respiración y mordiéndose el labio inferior… también lo deseaba, pero la rubia se estaba tardando apropósito.

"¡Fate-chan!" la aludida alzó la vista para encontrarse con los pozos azules llenos de reproche. Rió por lo bajo.

"¿Sucede algo amor?"

"¿Vas hacerlo o te quedarás ahí toda la noche viendo?"

"No sabemos a que hora regrese Vivio" La sonrisa maliciosa asomó por su rostro cuando un bufido frustrado fue la única respuesta. Se incorporó para quedar frente a frente y le dio un beso en los labios. Un beso profundo, salvaje y con toda la pasión contenida por días, sus manos no se quedaron quietas y podía sentir cómo las de la instructora tampoco, puesto que su pijama ya estaba subida y su abdomen era victima de ciertas descargas.

"Regresa a donde estabas…" Una carcajada afloró de su garganta.

"No seas impaciente… tenemos toda la noche."

"¡Fate Testarossa Harlaown! ¿Planeaste esto?"

"Sería incapaz amor… incapaz de aguantar un día más" y regresó a la posición anterior para poder explorarla a fondo.

Los jadeos y su nombre dicho por aquellos labios fueron su recompensa. Las dos se dejaron llevar, se juraron y demostraron todo lo que sentían la una por la otra… amaba a esa mujer, la amaba con toda el alma.

Cuando cayó rendida al lado de la cobriza, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja surcaba su rostro. Sonrisa que no le duró mucho cuando Nanoha se incorporó y se abalanzó sobre ella.

"Déjame mostrarte la forma en que lo hace una experta"

"¿Tan mal estuvo?"

"No, pero siempre se puede mejorar"

"¡Oye! Puedes herir mi orgullo, ¿sabías…?"

"Tú me atacaste con la guardia baja y estoy segura de que chantajeaste a Vita de alguna forma…"

"¿Yo? ¡Pero si la que le dio el café fue Hayate!"

"Pues cuando terminé contigo, Hayate-chan no podrá reanimarte ni con dos litros de cafeína condensada…"

"Ehm…"

"Nyahaha, ahora es mi turno. Prepárese para tomar la lección de su vida Enforcer Testarossa."

-_-_-_-_-

De acuerdo, debido a ciertos _incidentes_ este espacio estará designado para pequeños shot sin relación aparente… la única talvez, es que han sido escritos y inspirados por la misma persona… la explotación laboral se paga con huelgas, ¿sabían?

Y por _quiero de regreso a mi novia_ no se preocupen, mañana mismo se sube el siguiente capitulo.

Los Reviews son el alimento de mi musa, ¡No la dejen desnutrida!

Nos leemos luego.

Dana H.


	3. Me gustaría ser un perro

**Me gustaría ser un perro**

Nanoha bufó de nuevo, aquello era tan… tan… ¡tan infantil!

"Fate-chan" llamó a su novia que se mantenía tercamente acostada en el sillón de la sala. No obtuvo respuesta. "¿No piensas dormir con nosotros?"

El octavo bufido en lo que iba de la noche se escapó de sus labios.

"Fate-chan…"

"Intento dormir, Nanoha. Mañana tengo un día muy atareado, así que si no es mucha molestia, te agradecería de sobremanera, que me dejaras descansar."

¡Esto era el colmo!

Ahí, en la sala, con las luces totalmente apagadas y el sonido de la calefacción como fondo, la cobriza descubrió un rasgo de Fate, que jamás se imagino. Una sonrisa burlona se formó en su rostro.

"¿Acaso estas celosa?"

Silencio.

"¿Estás celosa de Pongo-chan?"

"Nadie podría estar celoso de esa bola de pelos…"

"¿Segura?"

"¡Ya déjame dormir!" la instructora esquivó sin mayor problema la almohada que fue indignamente lanzada en su contra.

"Como desees, pero no me culpes, si después de esta noche, llamo a Arf para que se venga a vivir con nosotras. Después de todo, una _bola de pelos_ es más cómoda de almohada."

"¿Intentas decir que un perro es mejor compañía que yo?" Fate se incorporó de un salto y por fin se dignó a encararla. "Si es así, entonces regresa con ese animalejo."

"Te recuerdo que ese _animalejo_ es la mascota de _tus_ sobrinos, la cual, _tú accediste a cuidar por una semana_." Nanoha la veía firmemente y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho "Yo no tengo por qué preocuparme."

"¡Accedí sin saber que terminaría bajándome a la novia!"

"¿Te das cuenta de lo infantil que suenas? ¿Cómo rayos crees que un perro ocuparía tu lugar? Ciertamente es más acariciable, más tierno, no reniega de nada, es feliz con algo de comida y uno que otro mimo, pero por todos los dioses, con él no puedo hacer _tú-ya-sabes-que…_"

"Poco te falta…"

"Fate Testarossa Harlaown, tienes cinco segundos para ir a nuestro cuarto antes de que te destierre por completo de _mi_ departamento." Ninguna de las dos cedió el ceño fruncido. La enforcer se sopló el flequillo y se dio media vuelta hacia el recibidor para luego ir a la puerta principal.

"¿Se puede saber que haces?"

"Me voy de _tu_ departamento"

"¿Qué?"

"Lo que escuchaste, me voy de _tu_ departamento. Buenas noches, le diré a Chrono que pase por esa _cosa_ cuando regrese de sus vacaciones."

"¿Te vas por un perro?" Nanoha ahora sí que se encontraba exaltada "¡Es un perro! No puedes estar hablando en serio."

"¡Le has puesto más atención durante todo el día! Primera vez que coinciden nuestros descansos en meses, ¡En meses! Y tú vas y te pones a mimar más al perro que a tu novia… ¿Sabes Nanoha? ¡Yo también requiero amor!"

Una fuerte carcajada logró que un tic nervioso y sumamente peligroso se formara en la ceja de Fate.

"Lo siento… l-lo…" la instructora se dobló producto de la risa histérica de la que era víctima. "Vamos, amor… ¿quién la quiere, quién la quiere, quién la quiere?"

"¡No estoy jugando!" para ese momento la enforcer ya se encontraba de un rojo poco saludable. Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de estallar en los improperios que ya se encontraba lanzando mentalmente puesto que Nanoha fue más rápida. Se acercó y la sujetó firmemente del rostro.

"Fate-chan, es un solo un animalito. Es un cachorro, tú sabes que parecen niños, tienes que estar pendiente de ellos. Además, cabe mencionar que tú aceptaste sin pedirme permiso" los ojos azules brillaron peligrosamente "Nunca pensé que te pusieras celosa."

"No estoy celosa"

"¿En serio? Entonces explícame porque pretendes irte."

Silencio… eso era clásico. Cuando Fate se quedaba sin argumento alguno, simplemente aceptaba la derrota de manera silenciosa.

"De acuerdo, pero él no duerme en la cama con nosotras"

"De acuerdo"

"Ni le dices _pongo-chan_"trató de imitar la voz de su novia.

"De acuerdo"

"Tampoco harás mención alguna sobre lo suave y esponjoso que es su pelo."

"De acuerdo"

"Ni lo abrazarás de manera asfixiante."

"… como quieras."

"Mucho menos…"

"¡Fate-chan!"

"¿Ves? Prefieres al perro"

"No volvamos a empezar, por favor, no de nuevo."

"…"

"¿Fate-chan?"

"…"

"¿Rubia sexy?"

"Sólo si el perro se va de la habitación."

"Eres imposible." La jaló de un brazo y entre risas, burlas y una que otra indirecta la metió a la cama que ambas compartían desde hacía tres meses… no sin antes bajar al pobre de Pongo que ya se encontraba profundamente dormido. "¿Te parece bien si la dejo en la alfombra o deseas que lo saque al patio? No, mejor aún, ¿No quieres que le diga a Chrono que venga por él de una buena vez por todas?"

"Nanoha…"

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no más bromas sobre lo mejor compañero de cama que es Pongo-chan…"

"¡Nanoha…!"

**Lo prometido es deuda**. Ya por fin logré subir el shot… ¿ves? Dije que aunque tardado pero lo subiría.

¡Hola a todos! Aquí subiendo algo cortito. Ya sé que algunos deben de estar esperando por la actualización de "quiero de regreso a mi rubia sexy" peeeeeeeero me he encontrado con más trabajo del que puedo manejar. Sé que dije por ahí, que lo subiría la semana pasada, pero no he estado en mi casa prácticamente para nada.

Espero poder tener un tiempecito para editarlo y ya poder subirlo.

Gracias de antemano por sus reviews.

Nos leemos luego.

Dana H.


	4. Trastorno de personalidad múltiple

**Trastorno de personalidad múltiple**

3:00 am.

La enforcer se encontraba ante una dura tarea: meter la llave en el cerrojo. Detrás de ella, la risa maniaca de Hayate se escuchaba.

"¡Vamoz Fate, tú puedez!" Está de más decir que no ayudaba mucho.

"Zzhhh" se llevó un dedo a sus labios y volteó a ver a su jefa… _su jefa ebria_ "Vazz a despertar a Nanoha" cabe mencionar que ella también se encontraba con más alcohol en su torrente sanguíneo del que era recomendable.

"Zzhhh" repitió la comandante. Junto a ella, Signum parecía mirar el cielo de manera aburrida… detestaba cuando le tocaba ser la conductora designada. Tratar a Testarossa no era mayor problema, de hecho era una borracha bastante tranquila, pero Hayate… "¡Vamoz Fate, tira de una vez esa maldita puerta!"… Hayate era otro rollo.

"¡Cierra la boca mapache de pacotilla!" Un zapato salió disparado hacia el carro.

"¡Zoy tu jefa!" Yagami bajo la ventanilla y sacó la mitad de su cuerpo hacia el patio delantero de la familia Takamachi.

"Ama, por favor…"

"Signum, no creaz que porque tú no estáz ebria…" le apuntó con el dedo de manera acusadora "eso significa que puedes venir aquí y aguar la fiesta"

"¡Lo logré!" El grito de júbilo de la rubia las hizo regresar su atención hacia la puerta de la casa. "Es necesario más que una puerta" alzó ambos brazos en señal de victoria.

"¡Azi ze hazze Fate-chan! "

Signum miró de manera perezosa hacia donde Fate interpretaba su versión (muy personal) del baile de la victoria… tragó saliva. Una vocecita histérica, muy parecida a la voz de Vita, por cierto, retumbo dentro de su cabeza diciendo _salva tu vida._

"¡Ama!" de un rápido movimiento tiró a Hayate de su saco haciéndola entrar de manera brusca al interior del carro, arrancó y aceleró lo más rápido que los ocho cilindros del motor le permitieron.

"¿Pero qué Diablozz?"

"Créame, mañana en la mañana cuando nos notifiquen de una baja en las filas de los enforcer, me agradecerá el haberle salvado el pellejo"

"¿Nanoha…?"

"Así es…"

"¿Y qué ezperazz para regresar? No todozz lozz díazz puedo ver al demonio blanco en acción… ¿Trajizzte la cámara? "

[…]

[…]

Fate por su parte no supo reaccionar al ver el carro de Signum transformarse en un manchón que salía disparado hacia la avenida. De hecho no se enteró del todo hasta que dio media vuelta para entrar a su casa… ahí en medio de la oscuridad de la sala, pudo divisar un par de ojos brillando con el color de la sangre… entonces…

Entonces los niveles de alcohol en su torrente sanguíneo bajaron de golpe.

Curioso resulta el cuerpo humano, cuando la vida peligra, pareciera moverse solo.

Pero también es curiosa la reacción de un organismo en modo berserker… o _demonio blanco, _¡Oh sí! Los fieros guerreros vikingos eran reducidos a no más que pequeños niños intentando ser atemorizantes. Nanoha había redefinido aquella palabra.

Fate no logró salir de la banqueta cuando literalmente fue arrastrada hacia dentro de su ahora oscura y siniestra casa, siendo jalada por los tobillos. Sus manos intentaron asirse a algo en balde, dejando tras de sí unas macabras marcas en el concreto producto de sus uñas.

Y como si de una película clasificación B+ se tratara, la puerta se cerró con estruendo dejando una atmosfera teñida por el silencio… solo por cinco segundos, ya que después un grito desgarrador se escuchó por todo el vecindario.

Años después, aún se contarían leyendas urbanas al respecto.

"¡Sólo fueron dos copas! ¡Sólo fueron dos copas!" pataleó y logró arrastrarse escaleras abajo. Los pasos de su amada esposa retumbaban detrás de ella.

Un fuerte gruñido fue todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta antes de ser jalada de nuevo hacia la habitación que ambas compartían.

"¡Nanoha, piensa en nuestra hija!" desesperadamente se guindó del marco de la puerta, pero luego de otro gruñido, el empuje hacia atrás fue tal, que la madera se astillo. "¡Serías la única sospechosa!"

El cuerpo de la enforcer cayó de manera no muy placentera sobre el colchón de la cama mega-matrimonial y el demonio blanco se sentó a horcadas impidiéndole todo movimiento.

Un gruñido ronco y profundo la obligó a ver a la mujer que dentro de poco se volvería en su asesina. Sus ojos azules brillando de manera poco saludable, la respiración agitada y superficial, las venas del cuello fuertemente marcadas… definitivamente, estaba muerta.

La cobriza rompió de un solo movimiento el chaleco negro y con sus uñas rasgo la camisa blanca que estaba debajo. Fate miró horrorizada cómo su uniforme era reducido a tirones.

"¡Amor no hay que…!" No pudo continuar. Los labios de Nanoha la silenciaron en un beso salvaje, pasional y lleno de frenesí. Las manos frías se escabulleron debajo de la casi inexistente ropa hasta tocar su abdomen y juguetear hasta colarse debajo de la falda.

El beso fue interrumpido y la rubia sintió la lengua del demonio blanco en el lóbulo de su oreja derecha, luego en el cuello, en su clavícula, en sus pechos y siguió bajando poco a poco…

"No creo que esto sea recomendable…" Otro sonoro gruñido y una mirada asesina provocaron que tragara saliva de manera pesada. Oponerse cuando el demonio blanco quería toda una noche de sexo era sinónimo de suicidio. "Por eso digo que me puedes hacer todo lo que quieras…" Nanoha sonrió de lado y continúo justo en donde se había quedado.

[…]

[…]

Hayate llegó ligeramente tarde a su oficina debido a la resaca y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con Fate invadiendo su espacio de trabajo.

"¿Fate-chan?" la enforcer mostraba unas marcadas ojeras y… ¿tenía puesto el uniforme de entrenamiento? No hubo necesidad de decir ni una sola palabra. "Vale, vale, pediré de inmediato que te den un uniforme nuevo."

"Gracias…" dijo de mala gana, luego se levantó de la silla en donde estaba.

Hayate soltó un chiflido al ver la forma tan anormal en que Fate caminaba. "Eso de tener esposa con trastorno de personalidad múltiple, debe de ser muy interesante"

[…]

[…]

**N.A.: **Nanoha tiene una muy peculiar manera de cobrarse cada una de las ocurrencias de su esposa… si yo fuera Fate lo pensaría MUY bien antes de volver en estado inconveniente y tarde a mi casa jajajajajja. Shot con dedicatoria!

Muchas gracias a todos los que dejan reviews, son lo máximo! Y también a los que me ponen en las alerts o en sus favoritos.

Nos leemos luego

Dana H.


	5. Demonio blanco

Demonio blanco en acción.

Tirarse sobre ese enorme y mullido colchón era lo único que quería. Su cerebro de hecho, no lograba procesar otra cosa que no fuera mover su adolorido y cansado cuerpo hacia ese colchón, hacia ese pedacito de gloria.

No supo cómo, pero sintió aquella suave superficie bajo ella en menos tiempo de lo que pensó. Se acomodó e incluso sólo se quitó los zapatos, dejando puesto el prolijo uniforme a riesgo de que se arrugara demasiado.

Suspiró y en menos de diez segundos ya estaba disfrutando de un reconfortante y reparador sueño.

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

"¿Fate-mamá?" sintió una leve sacudida. Gruñó algo incoherente y volvió a dormir. "Fate-mamá?... ¿Fate-mamá?" Un sacudón más fuerte.

"mmm…" agitó el brazo en donde sentía el molesto empuje.

"¡Fate-mamá!"

"Fate-mamá no se encuentra, deje su mensaje luego del tono…" dio media vuelta sobre la cama y se tapó la cabeza con una almohada.

"¡Fate-mamá!" entonces ya no fue un simple sacudón. Ahora se trataba de un golpe seco en su espalda baja que amenazó con sacarle el aire.

"¿Pero qué…?" intentó incorporarse, pero Vivio había saltado sobre ella y la abrazaba fuertemente. Sus ojitos la miraron con una mezcla de angustia y suplica. "¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó entrañada ante el comportamiento poco usual de la pequeña.

"Nanoha-mamá" Todas las señales de alarma se dispararon en su cabeza.

"¿Qué le sucedió a Nanoha-mamá?"

"La pregunta correcta es _¿Qué está haciendo?_"

"¿Eh?"

"¡Nanoha-mamá va a matar a Mirsha-san!"

"¿Eh?"

"¡Qué lo mata!" pequeñas lagrimas amenazaban con caer por las mejillas de la rubia menor.

Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó proveniente de la calle. Tan violento que la casa tembló y una pantalla se materializó frente a Fate con la leyenda de _red code_. El rostro de Hayate no tardó en verse a través de dicha ventanita roja.

"¿Fate-chan?" Parecía confundida "¿Por qué se abrió este canal de comunicación?" entonces algo pareció hacer _click_ en la mente de la castaña "¡No de nuevo! ¿Ahora a quién amenaza de muerte?"

"¡Al conductor de la escuela!" Ante el grito de Vivio, la enforcer salió de un brinco de la cama con la adrenalina colmando su sistema. Tenía que detener al demonio blanco o se verían en problemas por abuso de poder en contra de civiles… de nuevo.

Haciendo gala de su velocidad llegó hasta la puerta principal y la abrió de una patada. Fue necesario que cerrara los ojos por un momento ya que la luz del sol de medio día la encandiló. Y al abrirlos se encontró con una imagen por demás preocupante:

Mirsha, un hombre de mediana edad de cabellos negros y ojos grises, de complexión corpulenta y con cara de estar viendo aquella luz al final de túnel; en encontraba suspendido dos centímetros del suelo, cortesía del demonio blanco que lo sujetaba firmemente del cuello.

"¡Nanoha!" La aludida volteó a verla con una mirada vidriosa y aquella sonrisa sádica que hacía correr a más de un mago con rango S. "Cariño, recuerda que no podemos atacar civiles…"

"Puso en peligro la vida de Vivio-chan" el siseo frío hizo que Fate sintiera calosfríos. La imagen de una Nanoha de nueve años y el _Starlight Breaker _brillando a unos centímetros de su rostro, a poco estuvo de hacerla correr y esconderse dentro del armario. Sin embargo ya era toda una adulta y maga reconocida, no podía mostrar miedo ante el demonio blanco, aunque, ¿quién en sus cinco sentidos no le tendría miedo?

"Lo entiendo, pero no podemos herir civiles… acuérdate de la vez pasada…"

"¡No lo entiendes!"

"Claro que sí…" comenzó a acercarse a paso lento y con ambas manos al frente para que Nanoha no se exaltará más de lo que ya estaba. "¿Qué te parece si mandamos un oficio de queja al director…?"

"¡No! Los burócratas nunca hacen nada."

"Hayate es burócrata."

"¡Por eso lo digo!" La enforcer dio una rápida mirada al camión escolar que se encontraba encima de la banqueta y que por lo visto, derribó el buzón de correo y aplastó los botes para basura del vecino… Ariel, un joven de apenas dieciocho años que recién comenzaba a vivir solo y que cometió la desgracia de rentar al lado de ellas. Aprendió de inmediato a resguardarse en su armario cada que su loca vecina cobriza montaba un escándalo… de hecho, Fate se lo imaginó justo ahí, rezando a cuanto dios conociera.

Los compañeritos de Vivio en cambio, parecía la mar de entretenidos. Se habían bajado del autobús y parecían estar corriendo toda una serie de apuestas sobre la manera en la que moriría Mirsha-san.

"_Diez a uno…"_ escuchó un susurro no muy lejos _"… a que lo calcina con los rayos laser que saca de los ojos…"_

"_¡Wow! ¿Puede hacer eso?" _

"_Escuché que si dices su nombre tres veces en la noche, frente al espejo, se te aparece, pero te saca los ojos y se los come"_

Optó por dejar de prestar atención a toda la serie de leyendas urbanas que corrían en torno a su esposa y se concentró en evitar que naciera otro mito sobre ella.

"Por favor, cielo…" avanzó los dos pasos que las separaban "estoy segura que hay una explicación lógica para todo esto… piensa en Vivio, ¿Realmente crees que se sentiría bien si los helicópteros de las fuerzas especiales vinieran de nuevo por ti?

"…"

"_Hayate juro que si volvía a mover sus contactos para sacarte de la cámara de máxima seguridad te haría posar desnuda para el próximo calendario de la sección 6"_ le mencionó muy bajo y cerca de su oído _"Por mí no habría problema, compraría más de uno, pero… ¿Te acuerdas de la apuesta del baño público?"_

Y fue inmediato.

El demonio blanco gruñó antes de soltar al pobre chofer, luego lo amenazó con la miraba, bufó dos veces, dio media vuelta y procedió a entrar a la casa. Los niños soltaron un abucheo y pretendían subir de nuevo al autobús, cuando Fate los detuvo con mirada seria.

"Las apuestas son ilegales, pero si me dan todo lo que se acumuló en la bolsa, les prometo que la próxima vez no me limitaré a hacer baches en la calle para que el camión se desvíe."

"Lo mismo dijo el mes pasado, Testarossa-san" habló una de las niñas.

"Sí, sí, pero entiendan que las cosas no son tan sencillas como parecen. ¿Saben cuánto tardé en alejar a la prensa la vez pasada?"

Ante un murmullo general, el que parecía ser jefe de clase, le entregó una lonchera en donde improvisadamente habían metido las apuestas.

"Un gusto hacer apuestas con ustedes jóvenes. Mejor suerte para la próxima."

Con los años había aprendido a sacar provecho de la situación… ahora tendría que comprarle un chocolate enorme a Vivio para que olvidara el asunto lo más rápido posible.

[…]

[…]

**N.A.: **Qué puedo decir? Únicamente que ya no cuento con tiempo para poder sentarme a escribir. Incluso para estas insignificantes cuatro hojas tardé tres días. A un año de la graduación y con el proyecto de tesis, por momentos se me olvida hasta mi nombre. Disculpen por la tardanza de actualización en mis fics.

Gracias de antemano por sus Reviews.

Nos leemos luego:

Dana H.


	6. Reposo

**Reposo absoluto.**

**DIA UNO.**

Esto no era justo.

No lo era… bajo ningún motivo.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos y bufó molesta consigo misma. Nunca antes la cama le había resultado tan endemoniadamente incomoda. Y ahí estaría una semana, ¡Una semana!

Descanso absoluto.

De nada le servía si estaría sola la mayor parte del día. Abrió sus ojos y miró detenidamente al techo de la habitación, ¿Eso era una mancha de humedad? Casualmente tenía forma de gato y no muy lejos de esa mancha había otra con forma de… ¿eso era un perro? No. Un lobo… tal vez dingo, no, definitivamente era un perro. Sin embargo los perros y los gatos no se llevaban bien, siempre persiguiéndose.

Se rascó la nuca.

Normalmente Arf y Linith se llevaban bien. De hecho casi nunca peleaban y cuando lo hacían no eran más que riñas fingidas y sobreactuadas. Arf gruñía y Linith hacía ese sonido raro que sueltan los felinos cuando no están felices. Pero suponiendo que aquel perro y aquel gato que se veían dibujados en el techo, no se llevaran bien; entonces estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro. Aunque bueno, suponer que se odiaban era ser paranoica, posiblemente, muy posiblemente, eran amigos. Sí, lo más seguro o de lo contrario no se lograba explicarse cómo es que llevaban tanto tiempo ahí sin haberse ya matado.

A lo mejor habían llegado a un acuerdo pacífico.

**DIA DOS.**

Comió de manera lenta el desayuno que Nanoha le había dejado en una bandeja junto a la mesa de noche, justo antes de irse a trabajar. Eso mismo había pasado ayer. Comió su desayuno y horas después, cuando la su novia había llegado a almorzar, desaparecieron siendo sustituidos por la comida. No pudo hablar mucho con ella. Tenía trabajo pendiente y de hecho se había escapado para hacerle algo de compañía.

Vivio llegaba hasta las cuatro de la escuela. La pequeña entraba a la habitación y luego de contarle todo lo hecho durante el día, se sentaba a un lado de ella en la cama y hacía la tarea. A las seis regresaba Nanoha y entonces las tres cenaban en esa habitación.

Pero apenas y eran las nueve de la mañana. Así que le quedaba mucho tiempo a solas con… ¿Era su imaginación o la mancha del perro se veía más grande? Eso era malo, el gato podría sentirse intimidado.

Era de conocimiento general que, cuando dos fracciones opuestas llegaban a un acuerdo, ninguna de las dos debía de verse amenazante para la otra. Y el perro parecía ignorarlo o tal vez lo sabía y estaba saltándose esa regla no escrita de manera calculada. Quería provocar al gato… Sí eso era, lo provocaría para que él iniciara la nueva disputa y quedara mal antes las demás manchas: la que tenía forma de sombrero, la que parecía una estrella y la antisocial que siempre estaba más alejada del resto, la mancha con forma de abanico.

Fate gruñó con disgusto. Esas cosas no se hacían.

Era como cuando Nanoha ponía el pastel de chocolate en el refrigerador a la vista de todos. Cada vez que el aparatejo era abierto, ella y Vivio estaban frente a la estampa misma de la tentación, pero no podían comerlo porque entonces la cobriza las regañaba. Todo era parte de una conspiración por parte de la instructora…

**DIA TRES.**

"¿Entonces el maestro les dejo un resumen de tres hojas para mañana?" Fate se encontraba acostada mirando hacia el techo. El gato parecía feliz el día de hoy.

"Sí…" Vivio estaba inmersa en la lectura de su libro de historia. Hacía algunos apuntes en su libreta y luego fruncía el ceño.

"¿Cuántas llevas?"

"Medio párrafo…" la niña sonaba desesperada.

"¡Pero si llevas hora y media en eso!" La enforcer quitó su atención del perro que por alguna extraña razón hoy había amanecido con el hocico algo arrugado. "No debes de entretenerte tanto. La concentración al momento de la tarea es importante"

"…"

"¿Sabes? Creo que tenemos un vecino nuevo. Escuche todo el ruido de una mudanza en la mañana. Ya era hora de que ese departamento se rentara. Llevaba demasiado tiempo desocupado."

"…"

"También creo que la señora de enfrente anda metida en algo raro. Al medio día no dejaban de aporrearle la puerta, pero ella se encontraba en la casa, pude verla a través de la ventana, ¿Será que de nuevo se peleó el vecino de la vuelta?"

"…"

"¿No has pensado en tener una mascota? Podría ver la forma de convencer a Nanoha-mamá, digo, sé que te llevas muy bien con Arf."

"¡Fate-mamá!" Vivio se sacudió lo cabellos con fuerza.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Apenas llevo un párrafo de mi resumen."

"¿En qué te entretienes tanto? Creí que ya lo habrías acabado." Su hija le mandó una mirada fulminante justo antes de levantarse de la cama e irse de la habitación.

Fate suspiró derrotada y miró de nuevo hacia el techo. El perro y el gato nunca se iban y la dejaban sola a la merced del aburrimiento.

**DIA CUATRO.**

Shamal le hizo una visita a media mañana para poder checarla y apuntar su mejoría. Aquel resfriado había logrado desarrollarse a proporciones épicas por su falta de precaución. La guardiana no perdía oportunidad de recordárselo.

Después de eso se había quedado sola de nuevo. Algo fastidiada por la situación, extendió su mano y una pantalla se materializó al frente suyo. No tardo en ser atendida por Hayate.

"¿Fate-chan?"

"¡Hola! ¿Qué haces?"

"¿Trabajando?" la castaña le respondió extrañada.

"¿Mucho trabajo?"

"Algo, algo, la verdad es que los papeles andan atrasados. Dentro de dos semanas hay una revisión de rutina por parte de la oficina central y los administrativos aún no logran poner en orden los archivos."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"¿Es todo?" el rostro de Hayate parecía un poema.

"Sí."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Ehm… entonces, nos vemos luego…"

"¡No!" Fate dio un brinquito "No cierres el canal."

"¿Eh?"

"Tú sigue como si nada. Yo sólo veré."

"¿Eh?"

"Sí, sí. Continua…"

"Nos vemos, descansa." Esta vez no le dio tiempo de protestar. Cerró la comunicación antes de que la rubia pudiera darse cuenta.

La enforcer hizo un mohín de disgusto. Entonces miró hacia el techo. Abanico se veía más crecido, pero seguía apartado del resto. Posiblemente no era que abanico fuera un antisocial, sino que los demás no parecían hacerle caso… de pronto se sintió tan abanico.

**DIA CINCO.**

"_Bitácora de capitán: Día cinco. Nos encontramos varados en este extraño planeta de color crema y cuelo blanco. El ambiente ha estado demasiado silencioso desde hace tres días. No sabemos nada sobre nuestra ubicación y creemos que el tiempo confirmado anteriormente no es muy exacto. Perro amaneció mal humorado y Gato parece estar afilándose las uñas en contra de Sombrero… mi tripulación ya se encuentra al límite de sus facultades mentales…"_

"¿Fate-chan?" Nanoha entró al cuarto con la bandeja del almuerzo "¿Con quién hablabas?"

"Nada. Solo perdía el tiempo."

**DIA SEIS**

Muy bien, sabía que aún debía de estar en cama, pero una vuelta por la unidad no le haría mal. Sólo iría a ver qué tal estaban las cosas. Nada que comprometiera su integridad física.

Así que luego del desayuno se arregló y salió por fin de su habitación no sin antes despedirse de Perro, Gato, Abanico, Estrella y Sombrero. La convivencia con ellos había sido grata.

Para cuando regreso a su casa de nuevo, ya era noche. Se había topado con Nanoha en la unidad y luego de prometerle que no haría nada estúpido y que sólo estaba de visita, la instructora la dejo de acosar y le dio permiso de permanecer ahí… cómo si lo necesitara.

La cena ya estaba lista y de hecho se encontraban esperándola. Sonrió de buena gana. Era muy placentero encontrarse al fin fuera de la cama y sentir el piso debajo de sus pies. La comida era deliciosa y luego de bromear un poco y aclarar que había aprendido su lección, ayudó a su hija a lavar los platos. Nanoha subió primero que ella a la habitación y luego de cerrar las puertas y ventanas y comprobar que Vivio ya estaba lista para dormir, decidió alcanzar a su novia.

Pero algo extraño llamo su atención en cuanto cruzo el umbral de la puerta de su recamara. Un extraño olor a pintura fresca.

"¿Pintaste?" Le preguntó a la cobriza que recién salía del baño y que ya venía ataviada con su pijama.

"Aprovechando que estabas en la unidad, mandé a resanar y pintar el techo. La humedad ya se colaba demasiado. Creo que tal vez por eso pescaste el resfriado." Fate se quedó pálida y tiesa. Tanto que asustó a su compañera. "¿Te sientes bien?"

"¡Los mataste!"

"¿Cómo?"

"¡Sí! ¡Mataste a Gato y a todos los demás!"

[…]

[…]

**N.A: **Y esto es lo que pasa cuando tienes una mente muy activa y una semana de reposo absoluto XDXD este capítulo, cronológicamente hablando debería de ser el dos jajajajaja, pero la verdad es que no pienso seguir un orden determinado; así que no se extrañen si luego ven continuaciones de uno que otro o que ciertos capítulos estén enlazados.

Por cierto, muchas gracias por los reviews pasados y por la comprensión mostrada ante mi nuevo ritmo de trabajo. Por eso es que decidí escribir este shot a manera de agradecimiento.

Nos leemos luego:

Dana H.


	7. Bienvenida a casa

**Bienvenida a casa.**

Y ahí estaba evitando el tercer florero de la noche. No sabía que Nanoha fuera fanática de las flores, pero rayos, ¿Cuántos floreros le quedaban a esa mujer?

"¡Hay una explicación para esto!"

"¡Métete esa explicación por el &$=/%!" Ok, tal vez no sea buena idea intentar razonar.

Fate se agazapó contra los pequeños abetos que se encontraban justo al límite del apartamento. De nueva cuenta los vecinos tenían función gratuita. Estaba segura que el muchacho de al lado tenía unas palomitas recién hechas, un refresco de cola, un cómodo sillón y los binoculares para observar todo de manera segura… algún día de estos comenzaría a cobrarles para que al menos valiera la pena.

¿La situación? Nanoha histérica.

¿La razón? No le había llamado para su cumpleaños.

¿Por qué? Porque había estado de misión un maldito lugar del jodido espacio interdimensional y las comunicaciones a la central fueron un chiste que duraba escasos segundos.

No era la primera vez que habían estado sin comunicación por meses, ni tampoco era la primera vez en la que no pudo felicitarla, pero sí la primera desde que la instructora había entrado en la peliaguda edad de 25 años… afortunadamente Vivio estaba pasando la noche con unas amigas (algo le decía que ya se olía esta escena).

El silencio se apoderó del lugar y Fate decidió que era hora de hacer valer su título como la mejor Enforcer de la TSAB. Su fama trascendía, era valiente, rápida, aguda en las investigaciones, capaz de mantener la mente fría; había salido victoriosa de escenarios en donde la sobrepasaban en número y lo más importante: podía convivir con el _Demonio Blanco_ y su esperanza de vida era buena a pesar de eso. Así que armándose de ese famoso valor, se irguió a todo lo que su estatura le permitía y con paso decidido subió el primero de los tres escalones que la alejaban de la puerta principal.

Durante sus años viviendo en Japón, era común juntarse con sus amigas en casa de Arisa a ver todo un maratón de películas… el recuerdo le venía por algo en particular. ¿Han visto las ambientaciones de las casas en dónde todos sabemos que los protagonistas serán muertos por el maniaco en turno? Ya saben, la propiedad a oscuras, la puerta ligeramente abierta, el silencio sepulcral, el clima frío y el crujir del piso… pues su dulce hogar, se había convertido en la casa de _Regan Macneil_, incluso la farola de la calle parecía estar a punto de fundirse.

Tragó saliva y luego de recordarse que amaba a Nanoha entró.

El chirrido de la puerta le puso los pelos de punta y la sala a oscuras logró que se cuestionara por quinta vez en menos de cinco minutos lo que estaba a punto de hacer… suicidio.

"¿Nanoha?"

Silencio.

"Nanoha… por favor…"

"Aquí." La respuesta le vino desde la cocina…_donde normalmente uno pone los cuchillos._

Y así fue como se encontró con una imagen tan abrumadora que el resto de sus días la tendría presente asaltándole en sus sueños:

La pelirroja estaba sentada en un sillón (el cómo llegó a la cocina es todo un reto); las luces apagadas, al igual que en el resto de la planta baja; las piernas perezosamente cruzadas, una mirada desinteresada y… y la majestuosa Barrier Jacket activada; en sus manos, descansando como si fuera lo más normal, Raising Heart con ese brillo cereza y maligno.

"No te esperábamos tan pronto…"

"Bueno, mi parte en la misión fue concluida…"

"Apuesto que ya tienes otra formidable epopeya que perdurará a través de los siglos…"

"No tanto así…"

"¿No? Pero si eres la gran Enforcer Fate T. Harlaown, la más rápida, la más valiente, la mejor investigadora con la que cuenta el Bureau… " La voz era calmada y recitaba todo aparentemente de memoria "La increíble Enforcer que puede irse por meses, ¡SIN COMUNICARSE CON SU FAMILIA!" _Bienvenidos al infierno._ "¡Activa a Bardiche!"

"¿Eh?"

"¡QUE LO ACTIVES!"

"¿Eh?" La As de ases se levantó de golpe ocasionando que el sillón se volcara y apuntó sin detenimiento el _dispositivo cereza y maligno_ hacia el pecho de su próximamente difunta esposa. "¿Has perdido la cabeza? ¡No voy a pelear contra ti! … recuerda que está prohibido el uso de magia en zonas civiles."

"NO LLAMASTE" fue necesario esquivar a Raising Heart que era usado cual espada… ahora que lo pensaba, los floreros no eran tan malos. Recordaría regalarle uno en su próximo aniversario. _Si vivía para comprarlo._ "NI LA MÁS MINIMA DE LAS SEÑALES"

"¡Porque no había señal!"

"NI UN MAIL…"

"¡No había señal!"

"Y NO HABLEMOS DEL CORREO CONVENSIONAL…"

"¡El cual tardaría años luz en llegar!"

"PODÍAS MANDAR CARTA CON LOS CARGUEROS"

"¿Qué parte de al otro extremo del espacio-tiempo no te queda claro? ¿Sabes cada cuánto veíamos un carguero? ¡NUNCA!"

Raising Heart era blandido de un lugar a otro y Fate no tenía otra más que agacharse, brincar o alejarse algunos pasos.

"¡ERA MI CUMPLEAÑOS!"

"¡Lo sé!" el estante con los platos estalló en mil pedazos al ser golpeado por el dispositivo de su maniaca esposa… ¿Los platos o su cabeza? Obviamente los platos. "Lo intenté… por todos los dioses que lo intenté."

No supo cuanto tiempo fue, pero por los destrozos ocasionados a lo que alguna vez fue la cocina, podía calcular que una hora. Una hora de gritar razones, esquivar golpes y evitar que un Starlight breaker demoliera el departamento que con tanto esfuerzo habían comprado para tener un mejor lugar en donde educar a Vivio.

Al final, cuando Nanoha había estado lo suficientemente cansada como para seguir gritando _o golpeando, _Fate se acercó lo suficiente para poder quitarle a Raising Heart sin demasiada oposición. Ambas se sentaron en el suelo, evitando los vidrios y quedaron en silencio por largo tiempo. El suficiente para que la cobriza comenzara a respirar a un ritmo normal.

"¿Más tranquila?"

"No tientes a tu suerte…"

"Sabes que así es esto. Desaparezco… "

"En ocasiones me harta."

"No puedo evitarlo. No en todos los puntos las comunicaciones son buenas. Todos los días intentaba llamarte, pero solo escuchaba la estática al otro lado de la línea…" No dijeron mucho más. Nanoha subió al cuarto que ambas compartían y Fate decidió quedarse unos momentos más para admirar lo que era su vida… _al igual que la cocina un completo caos._

Entonces el sonido de un vehículo estacionándose la hizo salir de su momento de crisis. Se levantó y miró por la ventana (ahora rota) hacia el diminuto jardín lateral. Vivio bajó del coche verde con algo de cautela.

"Bienvenida a casa." Le dijo a su hija una vez que abrió la puerta principal. La niña miró hacia todos lados con aprehensión y parecía contar las posesiones que estaban en la sala. "Aquí no paso nada… pero ya no tenemos cocina."

"Eso significa que tendremos remodelación dentro de poco, ¿no?"

"Supongo…"

"¡Wow! ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?" Fate lo pensó seriamente antes de responder de manera afirmativa "Quiero tele en la cocina."

"¿Para qué?" La rubia mayor por poco y se atraganta.

"Pues para verla mientras ayudo a Nanoha-mamá con la comida."

"¿La vas ayudar o verás televisión?"

"¡Ambas!" pudo observar ese brillo en sus ojos que significaba emoción.

"No puedes hacer ambas cosas a la vez…"

"Sí puedo" Vivio hizo un puchero. "Además, me lo debes luego de tenerme meses sin saber de ti. Te extrañé mucho y todos los días esperé tu llamada… cosa que nunca ocurrió" Fate la miró con cara de circunstancias. Cualquiera podría entender esas palabras como un reproche de una hija dolida por el abandono, pero el dramatismo ensayado y un simulacro de desmayo fueron suficientes para descartar esa opción.

"Eres increíble…"

"Te fue bien Fate-mamá, si la zona cero hubiera sido la sala… ¿Alguna vez has visto el nuevo catálogo de consolas de realidad virtual?"

"No y no deseo verlo."

**OoOoOoOo**

Aquí dando señales de vida luego de mucho, MUCHO tiempo. Se supone que debería de estar tecleando mi reporte final de Servicio Social, pero… pero… ¡ESTOY HARTA! Pregúntenme cuando fue la última vez que tuve tiempo para mí y les responderé algo que hará que los esclavos negros de la época de la guerra civil estadounidense se queden cortos.

No sé cuando vuelva a dar señales de vida, tampoco cuando suba los últimos capítulos de "quiero de regreso a mi rubia sexy" pero prometo que daré por terminado ese fic, para poder emprender nuevo proyecto que lleva mucho en mi cabeza y que de vez en cuando no me deja en paz.

Saludos y gracias a todos los que me han apoyado en esto. Sobre todo a ti Eli… ¿a quién te recuerda la Nanoha de este shot?


	8. Pobre y servicial esposa

**Pobre y servicial esposa.**

Fate se dejó caer en la cama sin la menor de las consideraciones. Boca abajo y suspirando su cansancio; así es como la encontró Nanoha al salir del baño. La instructora rió para sus adentros.

"¿Qué tal el día?" La rubia soltó un gruñido y respondió algo ininteligible porque no se esforzó en despegar el rostro de la almohada. "Sí, eso supuse." La cobriza se secó el cabello sin prisa, lo peinó y se cambió al pijama siempre viendo a su esposa desde el reflejo del espejo. "Creo que un buen baño te vendría bien" Un quejido fue la única respuesta. "Entonces… ¿Mi mujer maravilla ya descubrió que no es todopoderosa?" se carcajeo con ganas. Afortunadamente estaba lo suficientemente despabilada como para esquivar la almohada que salió volando hacia su cabeza.

"No es gracioso" Fate la veía con un puchero.

"Para ti al menos, pero para mí es la cosa más cómica desde que Hayate intentó convencer a Zafira de un corte de pelo… ¡No me veas así! Tú eres la única capaz de creer que podrías estar en tres casos al mismo tiempo, ayudar a Chrono-kun en la redacción de un tratado sobre la importancia del retiro de naves de crucero espacial ensambladas antes de… de… ¿Qué año era?"

"…65"

"Ese… también ayudar en Signum en la calificación de aspirantes de enforcer; salir con Erio a un entrenamiento de campo y hoy, salir con Vivio y sus amigas."

"…"

"¿Y debo recordarte que mañana quedaste con Lindy-san?"

"…"

"Me lo imaginé…"

"¿Algo más?" Las cejas rubias estaban fuertemente fruncidas.

"Sí, me han contado. No me hagas mucho caso, porque son chismes sin fundamento alguno, pero me han dicho que tienes muy abandonada a tu pobre y servicial esposa."

"Definitivamente son infundados… no recuerdo tener una _pobre y servicial_ esposa."

"Sí, lo mismo les dije." Nanoha tenía una ceja arqueada. "Entonces, desalmada mujer, ¿Te darás un baño?" La sonrisa burlona bailaba en los labios de la instructora. Fate soltó otro gruñido, se levantó de mala gana de la cama y se metió al baño. Nanoha sonrió victoriosa, prendió la televisión y se metió en el lecho matrimonial, mientras en su mente contaba de manera regresiva. Cuando la cuenta llegó al cero, un grito de susto se escuchó desde el baño. "¿Todo bien amorcito?"

"¡El agua!" Fate salió con el cabello escurriendo "El agua está helada, ¿Por qué no funciona el agua caliente?" temblaba de pies a cabeza. Nanoha se llevó un dedo a los labios en actitud pensativa.

"¿No funciona?"

"¡No!"

"Qué raro… mmm, pero sí hemos pagado las cuentas, ¿no?" Miró hacia Fate con una sonrisa inocente.

"¿Las cuentas…?" La expresión de la rubia cambió drásticamente al susto. "Las cuentas…"

"Sí, esas que me dijiste al inicio del mes: _No te preocupes Nanoha, me puedo hacer cargo."_ Mencionó tratando de imitar la voz de Fate.

"No puede ser…" Se golpeó la cabeza en contra de la pared más cercana. "¿Ya vencieron? ¿Por qué no…? Pero si vi que… ¡ARGH!" Otros dos golpes más. Se dio media vuelta y volvió dentro del baño en donde se arregló soltando uno que otro gritito al sentir el agua completamente helada.

Nanoha no dijo nada, únicamente se aguantaba las ganas mañacas de soltarse a reír a pleno pulmón. Se había dado cuenta de que las fechas límites estaban llegando, pero decidió dar un escarmiento a cierta rubia terca. Suspirando con un pequeño deje de victoria, decidió cambiar de canales para pescar algo bueno… mientras aún tenían servicio de corriente.

Al cabo de unos minutos Fate salió temblando completamente envuelta en toallas y dando pequeños brinquitos. Se cambió lo más rápido que sus entumecidas articulaciones le dejaron y se metió a la cama intentando encontrar calor.

"¡Fate!" Nanoha brincó "¡Tus pies están helados!"

"¡No me imaginó porque será!" Nanoha sonrió de lado. Fate había estado teniendo unos meses demasiado pesados y últimamente su humor había estado demasiado volátil. Algo extremadamente raro en la gentil rubia. Solo por eso el demonio blanco había estado tratando de ser lo más comprensiva posible.

"Bien Fate, hagamos esto…" se viró hacia ella y tomó su rostro en sus manos "Vamos a olvidarnos de que no hay gas y que posiblemente en unas horas tampoco tengamos corriente o servicio de basura o agua o…"

"Ya entendí, Nanoha." La cobriza le sacó la lengua.

"Entonces, olvidemos todo eso por cinco minutos. También olvidemos casos y solo por esta noche, concéntrate en otra cosa."

"¿Cómo en qué…?"

"Cómo en esto…" le dio un tímido beso en los labios. La abrazó con fuerzas y le acarició los húmedos cabellos enredándolos entre sus dedos y masajeando su nuca. Fate soltó un suspiro. Apagaron la televisión y se acomodaron mejor dentro de las sabanas. Repartiendo pequeños besos y caricias sin llegar a nada más profundo. La instructora entendía que la necesidad de Fate era de cariño y apapachos, de esos que se necesitan luego de un día duro. Sentirse querida, protegida y mimada. La rubia no tardó en entrar en algo parecido al trance en donde se dejaba hacer y soltaba uno que otro suspiro. Poco le faltaba para echarse a ronronear en los brazos de Nanoha.

Esa noche Fate durmió abrazada a Nanoha como una niña aferrada al lecho materno.

"Good morning, sir" Fue la voz mecánica de Bardiche quien las despertó esa mañana. Fate que parecía haber rejuvenecido 10 años saltó de la cama, se estiró y sacudió juguetonamente a su compañera.

"Venga Nanoha, ya amaneció." Ahora era el turno de la cobriza de soltar un gruñido y no querer abrir los ojos, se había dormido muy bien en esa cama.

La puerta del dormitorio no tardó en abrirse por una Vivio que brincó con ganas sobre su madre que aún permanecía acostada. Fate rió con ganas y le acarició los cabellos a la pequeña.

"Prepararé el desayuno mientras terminas de despertar."

"No, no, anda a arreglarte. Dentro de un rato tienes que verte con Lindy-san. Yo preparo todo, recuerda que para mí hoy es inhábil." Nanoha comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Vivio para que se bajara de una vez por todas de encima.

La mayor de las rubias se metió al baño no sin sentir algo de recelo hacia la regadera. Estaban en pleno otoño y sinceramente no se le antojaba para nada meterse debajo del agua helada en plena mañana. Resignada y afrontando su culpa por no estar más al pendiente se quitó la pijama y luego de darse valor y contar hasta tres soltó el agua de la ducha. Mientras daba brinquitos agradeció el tener a Nanoha como apoyo, le debía una a su esposa y ya pensaría como reponerlo. Tal vez cuando dejara de estar al borde de la locura por el trabajo, la llevaría a cenar a ese restaurante que tanto les gustaba. Sí, definitivo, esa noche Vivio dormiría con sus primos. Sonrió con algo de vergüenza ante el camino que sus pensamientos estaban tomando. Lo bueno es que el agua estaba fría.

Luego de un rato fue hacia la cocina en donde Vivio dada final a un tazón de cereal con leche, mientras balanceaba sus piernitas de infante al borde de la silla.

"¿Cómo estuvo el baño?" La cobriza asentó una taza de café frente a ella.

"He tenido mejores…"

"Vivio." Nanoha limpió la carita de la niña "Vamos, hora de alistarte para la academia."

"¿No se supone que es inhábil?" Preguntó Fate al sentarse a la mesa.

"Hoy vamos de excursión Fate-mama. Te lo comentamos ayer, ¿No recuerdas?"

"Ah… cierto, cierto." Nanoha le guiñó un ojo y apuró a la niña a subir por las escaleras.

"Espero que te guste el café Fate-chan" La aludida sonrió de buena gana y miró por la ventana. Tal vez después de todo sí tenía una _pobre y servicial_ esposa. Se rió al recordar cómo se describió Nanoha. Levantó la taza y le dio un buen sorbo para… escupir su contenido sobre la mesa. De arriba escuchó la risa característica de la instructora.

El café estaba frío.

No. Su esposa no tenía nada de _pobre y servicial._

"¡Hoy paso a pagar todo! ¿Contenta?"

La risa se escuchó con más fuerza.

[…]

**N.A.:** No, no estoy muerta… solo ando esclavizada.

Hola a todos, espero que se encuentren bien. Yo ando bien, apurada por el trabajo y metida tal vez en más proyectos de los que puedo manejar. He estado desaparecida por completo debido a que ando trabajando en un proyecto con unos amigos. Sep, salto del fandom y fic a una escritura más seria y con historias propias. Nunca imaginé que escribir fuera algo tan demandante, con fechas de entrega y metodología. Espero poder dar por terminado pronto a algunos de los niños que andamos incubando, cuando así sea, lo pondré en mi profile para que se den una idea de mi trabajo y del de mis amigos. Tengo la fortuna de estar con dos escritores con MUCHA creatividad e ingenio y con una señora dibujante, en ocasiones creo que los bosquejos comenzaran a moverse y hablar.

Sin más y esperando que tengan unas bonitas fechas, me despido.

Dana H.


End file.
